historias grojband
by chica sin nombre
Summary: No se como explicarlo solo lean u
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno en esta historia Kim va a ser una gata mágica que cambia de forma Corey un vampiro (N/A: sensual obviamente *u*) sin más al fic**

_La historia comienza con Laney lanzando unas hachas a una manzana sobre la cabeza de BMO_

**Laney:** ¡Yiaahh! ¡Yiaahh! ¡Yiaah! ¡Yiaahh! ¡Yiaahh! ¡Yiooahh!

**Kim:** Ohh, buen tiro.

**Laney:** Gracias, debo hacer algo hoy.

**Kim:** ¿Y la misión del príncipe lenny a la que fuimos en la mañana? ¿Dejar margaritas a la gente no fue suficiente?

**Laney:** Aaah, a veces sus misiones pueden ser muy... penosas.

_(Laney lanza una hacha)._

**Lenny:** Hola a todos _(El hacha cae sobre el pelo de lenny, casi cortando su cabeza)_

_(Laney y Kim se sorprenden)_

**Lenny:** (_Su copete se parte en dos_). ¡Oh vaya! Ustedes casi arruinan mi copete perfecto _(Se arregla el cabello)._ Tengo un premio para ustedes, la gente suave y yo horneamos esto en agradecimiento por la misión que completaron, son tartas de crema, pruébenlas.

**Laney:** Ahh, me gustaría pero, quizá después. _(Algo suena)._ ¿Qué fue eso? _(Alguien pasa por detrás de Laney). _¡Aaah! _(Desaparecen las tartas)._

**Lenny:** Ahh, uuh.

**Laney:** Hay algo en el techo, vamos.

**Kim:** No saldré, allá afuera está mojado.

**Lenny:** Aaah si está mojado.

**Laney:** Hhmmmm

_(Laney sube al techo con lenny tomando sus hombros, y Kim dentro de su gorro)._

_(Laney se sorprende al ver a corey)_

**Lenny:** Aaah, solo es él.

**Corey:** Oh, Hola Laney.

**Laney:** ¡Corey!

**Lenny:** ¡He-Hmm!

**Corey:** ¡Oh perdóneme! _(hace una reverencia). _¡Hola su majestad! _(Se come el color rosa de un pastelillo)._

**Lenny:** Laney llévame adentro de nuevo.

**Corey:** ¿Qué? ¿Está bromeando? _(Le lanza el pastelillo a lenny)._

**Lenny:** Honestamente voy a entrar, puedes venir conmigo cuando quieras una compañía más decente.

**Laney:** Ten cuidado. _(Lenny se cae)._ Te lo dije.

**Corey:** Ah, es un tonto.

**Laney:** Ahh, aah, ¿Un dulce tonto? _(Se ruboriza)._

**Kim: **ahh ¡Laney!

**Corey:** Jajaja, ay olvídalo. _(Toca su guitarra)_

**Laney:** Aaah...

**Corey:** Kon dará una fiesta en el bosque, será algo estrafalaria. _(Se transforma en murciélago)._

**Laney:** Amm..

**Corey:** Sabía que dirías que sí así que, vámonos. _(Se lleva a Laney a la fiesta)_

_(La escena cambia a la fiesta de Kon, donde todos bailan y hablan)_

**Corey:** Se ve divertido, vamos.

**Kon:** ¡Chicos! ¡Corey va a tocar una bonita canción!

_(Todos se acercan)._

**Corey:** Tú solo sígueme.

_(Corey baila y Laney imita sus pasos hasta que Corey hace un paso que incomoda a Laney)._ (N/A: menea el trasero XD)

**Laney:** ¡Oye! _(Empuja a Corey)._

_(Corey canta mientras Laney y Kim hacen coros)._

**Corey (Cantando):** ¿Qué haces aquí?, buscas pelear conmigo y malo yo soy, y siempre conmigo tu estas, ¿Que deseas de mi mundo? Mi pequeña mujer. _(Kim sale del gorro de Laney dejando al descubierto su cabello y tomando forma de mujer)._

**Laney (Cantando):** Niño malvado, dices ser malvado pero yo no lo creo, de que tú seas así, si, así es ¿Porque tú conmigo quieres estar?

_(Corey intenta morder a Kim pero Laney lo detiene y éste empieza a cantar solo)._

**Corey (Cantando):** No sabes que soy un malvado, cada noche salgo a hacer algo y los hago correr como niños, se porque estas molesta conmigo, tengo ojos demoniacos que pueden ver a través de tu anatomía, en tus ocultos temores piensa esta tierra no es mía, soy de la nocheósfera, te veo clara transparente tienes algo para mí que es aparente.

_(Acaba la canción, la escena cambia con Laney y Corey hablando)._

**Laney:** Salgo contigo porque eres mi amigo.

**Corey:** ¿Qué como él? _(Saca un pastelillo y le sopla a laney la harina)._

**Laney: **(tose**)** No, diferente, oye _(Le da una patada que hace caer a corey pero éste flota)._

**Corey:** ¡Oh no, Jajajaja! _(Laney le da un codazo en el estómago y lo hace caer) _

_(Corey patea a Laney)._

**Kim:** ¡Hey ustedes dos, ya basta! _(Corey la empuja)._

**Corey:** Fuera de mi camino, gata.

**Laney:** ¡Ah! ¡Hey! _(Se va a buscar a Kim)._

**Corey:** Por favor, era broma.

**Laney:** Kim, ¿Estás bien? Ven, salgamos de aquí.

**Corey:** Oye, vamos ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué te pasa? Te pierdes la fiesta, Laney, sonríe..

**Laney:** Oye, no me importa si eres un patán conmigo, pero nadie se mete con Kim.

**Corey:** Ooh, ¿Enserio? ¿Qué tal si la tomo ahora? Con permiso. _(Se lleva a Kim)._

**Laney:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Corey: **Jaja, ¡Inseperado! ¡Jajaja!

**Laney:** ¡corey!

_(Corey se lleva a Kim a un cementerio)._

**Laney:** ¡Kim!

**Corey:** ¿Quieres a tu Kim devuelta? Ven, por, ¡Ella! _(Corey invoca a unos esqueletos, los cuales pelean con Laney mientras Corey rapea)._

**Corey (Rapeando):** ¿Pensabas que mentía? Te dije soy malo no intento negarlo, muerto ya estoy no temo morirme, bebo tu sangre de un solo sorbo, si crees que me asustas estas muy del nabo, revivo a los muertos, son mis esclavos, tengo 1000 años y soy un acertijo, malo yo soy y yo fui quien lo dijo.

**Kim: **Ah, niño ¿Que estás pensando?

**Corey:** ¡Jajaja! _(Kim se agranda, Corey se transforma en murciélago y ambos pelean)._

**Kim:** ¡Laney!

**Laney:** ¡Kim!

**Kim:** ¡Toma mis garritas! _(Laney salva a Kim, haciendo que Corey caiga y se clave una espada)._

**Laney:** ¿Corey? _(Corey vuelve a su forma vampira)._

**Corey: **Gravemente herido.

**Laney:** Corey.. _(El sol sale)_

**Corey:** Agghhh.. _(Kim se estira y proyecta sombra)._

**Laney:** ¡Vamos, vas a estar bien!

**Corey:** Y, ¿Por qué no lo admites ya? Estás enamorada de mí..

**Laney:** ¡Ah! _(Agacha la cabeza)._ Entiendo que me coqueteas siempre y es gracioso pero, ¿Lo estás haciendo ahora? ¡¿Que tratas de hacerle a mi cabeza?! ¿Crees que tengo un romance contigo? Ya no queda mucho tiempo así que, ¡Terminemos de una vez fenómeno!

**Corey:** Tranquila, tranquila era broma (se quita la camisa mostrando que la espada estaba clavada en pastelillos debajo de la camisa)

**Kim:** ¡Wuoh cielos!

**Corey:** Órale Laney, eres la chica más sincera que he conocido.

_(Laney golpea a Corey )_

**Corey:** ¡Hay mi mejilla! _(Laney ríe desquiciadamente). _Laney tranquila ... ya no juegues, ¡LANEY! _ (Laney lo golpea más)_


	2. El treje Kon

_**Hola mis lectores, a petición CAROLINA de escribí este capítulo si quieren que convierta un capítulo de una serie o una caricatura déjenlo en la caja de reviews (Habrá konxkonnie y CoreyxLaney en este episodio por cierto solo entenderás este episodio si has visto hora de aventura)**_

_El episodio inicia en el Fuerte del Árbol, Corey se encuentra usando el Traje de Kon, destruyendo cosas mientras BMO observa)_

**Corey:** ¡Sí! ¡Ese fue un buen aterrizaje!

**BMO: **¡Sí! ¡Wohh wohh wohh!

**Corey:** ¡Órale! Hace tanto tiempo que no usaba el traje de Kon que olvidé lo genial que es tu cuerpo, hermano. ¡Brazo extensible! _(Agarra una soda, se la bebe y aplasta la lata contra la cabeza de Kon)_ Me siento imparable, ¡Wuaaaaah! _(Destruye unos troncos de madera, haciendo que varias astillas queden atascadas en los brazos de Kon)_ ¡Yiaaaah! Y ni siquiera lo sentí.

**Kon (Con Corey dentro de él):** ¡Hmmmm!

**Corey:** ¡Wooah! BMO, arrójame un plato.

**BMO:** Claro ¡Yiah! _(Le lanza un plato a Kon)_

**Corey:** ¡Sii, BMO! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, sigue lanzando!

**BMO:** ¡Yiaaaah! _(Le arroja café a Kon)_

**Corey:** ¡BMO, libera a la bestia!

**BMO:** ¡Aaahh! ¡Libera a la bestia! _(Lo patea)_

**Kon:** ¡Hmmmm!

**Corey:** ¿Qué pashu? Golpeas como niñita.

_(BMO rasguña a Kon)_

**Corey:** ¡SÍ! ¡ERES UNA NIÑITA!

_(BMO golpea con un tronco a Kon. Kon solloza. BMO cae al suelo por el cansancio)_

**Corey:** ¿Estás bien, BMO?

**BMO:** No soy competencia para el traje de Kon.

**Corey:** ¡Así es!

_(Corey salta hacia afuera, destruyendo la pared, hace que Kon estire su mano y se sujeta de una rama del fuerte, se balancea y llega a la cima de la casa)_

**Corey:** Wow, el traje de Kon es muy fuerte, ¡Puede protegerme de todo!

**Kon:** Ajá sé, oye hermano, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? No soy una armadura.

**Corey:** ¡Bolita por favor hellou! _(Se lanza haciendo una voltereta)_

**Kon:** ¡Noooo!

**Corey:** ¡Wuaaah!

_(Kon cae sobre una cerca y se golpea en la entrepierna. Luego escupe a Corey y cae en el suelo, lastimado con la entrepierna roja)_

**BMO:** ¡Tenga!

_(BMO golpea a Kon en la entrepierna)_

_(La escena cambia al interior del Fuerte del Árbol, Corey y BMO se encuentran en el sofá, Kon entra en la habitación, lastimado)_

**Kon:** Ñiaaah, no fuites' muy amable con el traje de Kon, me golpeates' la entrepierna y en la guayor.

**Corey:** ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

**Kon:** Oye, cuando estás en mi cuerpo presionas mi cerebro y pierdo el control.

**Corey:** Ay ya hermano, supera el dolor, solo imagina que cada moretón es un beso del universo, y todos quieren algo con el universo.

**Kon:** Ah que, no dirías esa ridiculez si yo te usara como traje.

**Corey:** Apuesto a que sí diría esa ridiculez.

**Kon:** Bueno, a ver si muy sabroso, ¡Es hora del dolor!

**Corey:** ¡Órale pues, éntrale!

_(Kon entra en el cuerpo de Corey, estirándose y controlando cada parte de su cuerpo)_

**Kon:** ¡Jejeje! ¿No qué no? ¡Es hora del dolor!

_(Kon controla la mano de Corey y la lleva hasta su cara, rozándolo un poco)_

**Corey:** Jajaja, por favor, ¿Es una broma?

_(Kon controla ambas manos de Corey, haciéndolas que toquen la cara del mismo pero sin causarle daño alguno)_

**Kon:** ¿Te rindes?

**Corey:** Tienes que golpearme en la cara.

**Kon:** Hmm, yo pensé que lo estaba haciendo, que difícil es esto, no puedo ni cerrar el puño, ¿Tu cómo le haces para controlar mi cuerpo?

**Corey:** Amigo, soy la onda, todos quieren ser como yo.

_(Kon intenta golpear el rostro de Corey con esfuerzo)_

**Corey:** Jaja, ¿Y eso qué o qué?

_(Kon hace caminar a Corey hasta una estantería)_

**Kon:** Hmmm, ulalá, aquí está. "Sueños de un Hombre Aburrido Vol. 12"

**Corey:** Ahh, Kon, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

(Corey agarra el libro)

**Kon:** Hay muchas formas de causar dolor, Corey.

**Corey:** Kon, por favor, no lo hagas.

**Kon:** Ahh, vamos a ver... ¡Ulalá! Este está muy bueno, y no es muy largo, sólo siete cuartillas, jejeje, que comience la diversión, Jaja._ (Empieza a leer la historia)_ En mis sueños, estaba comiendo arroz Jazmín, pero también era arroz integral, y también era mi madre.

**Corey:** Ah canijo.

_(La siguiente escena solo muestra imágenes de cada par de segundos dentro y fuera del Fuerte del Árbol, pasando rápidamente. Durante las escenas se muestra a BMO caminando cerca de Corey y Kon, el Rey Helado volando cerca del Fuerte, el Pato de Dos Cabezas caminando y la Ardilla volando sobre el "disco de lanza y atrapa")_

_(En la siguiente escena, Kon se despierta mientras Corey sigue leyendo el libro)_

**Kon:** Uh, ay, ¿En dónde estoy? Ay ya... Oye Corey, ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

**Corey:** No sé, un par de horas.

**Kon:** No me digas eso, ¿Y por qué sigues leyendo?

**Corey:** De hecho no está tan mal, hay partes en donde sabe que está soñando, escucha, te leeré un poco. _(Empieza a leer)_ Le dije al primer tipo, si todos en el sueño son yo, entonces eres yo, y él dijo ¿Soy quién? y yo le dije ¡Yo! y él dice no, dice me dice no, le digo me dice no, dice, y yo dije ¡Tú! y él dijo ¿Qué hay sobre ti? Y yo dije ¡No, tu eres como yo! _(Deja de leer)_ Es como resolver un misterio, ¿Quieres que le siga?

**Kon:** No, tengo hambre.

**Corey:** Ah sí, tengo hambre también ¿Qué tal una tregua en lo que preparas de comer?

**Kon:** Ay, a poco podíamos pedir tregua.

**Corey:** Oye, podrías aprovechar la oportunidad y cocinar algo para provocarme.

**Kon:** ¡Óigame! ¡Óigame! Me has dado una buena idea.

**Corey:** ¿Ah sí?

**Kon:** ¡Jejeje! ¡Jejeje! ¡Jejejéjejejé! _(Hace caminar a Corey hasta la cocina)_

**Corey:** Ay, ¡Cuidado! ¿Vas a hacerme algo asqueroso? ¿O algo picante? Sabes que puedo con eso.

_(Ambos llegan a una mesa. Corey se coloca una venda en los ojos. La escena cambia al mismo lugar, pero esta vez, hay un plato cubierto con algo adentro)_

_(Kon muestra el plato y le quita la venda a Corey)_

**Kon:** ¡Ta-Da!

**Corey:** ¿Pastel de carne? ¡Eso si me gusta! ¿Qué, qué le hiciste o qué?

**Kon:** Te aseguro que es una cosa deliciosa.

**Corey:** Bueno, _(Pica una rebanada)_ Oye, no sirves para esto _(Acerca la comida a su boca, pero Kon sale dentro de la boca de Corey y se come el bocado)_

**Kon:** ¡Mmm! ¡Delicioso!

**Corey:** Eso fue cruel.

**Kon:** Acepta que te equivocas y podrás comer del delicioso pastel de carne.

**Corey:** No, estoy bien. _(Kon come otro bocado, luego el pastel entero, lame el plato y vuelve al interior de Corey)_

_(Empieza a sonar el teléfono de ocasión especial repetidamente)_

**Corey:** Kon, ¡El teléfono de ocasión especial! Alguien me llama para una ocasión especial.

**Kon:** ¿Y?

**Corey:** Y ¿Me puedes llevar para allá? Quiero saber quién es.

_(Kon mueve a Corey cerca del teléfono de ocasión especial)_

**Corey:** Ha, ¡Laney! Jaja, hablaré con ella luego, no quiero que me avergüences ni hables de mis calzones. ¿Kon? _(Kon sonríe con malicia)_

_(La escena cambia a la Casa de Laney, Kon sigue controlando a Corey)_

**Corey:** Kon, enserio, no lo hagas.

**Kon:** Acepta que te derroté.

**Corey:** Por supuesto que no.

**Kon:** Perfecto, entonces olvídate de gustarle a Laney, haré que te avergüences de lo lindo.

_(Laney sale de su casa)_

**Laney:** Hola, llegaste. Me preocupó que no contestaras tu teléfono de ocasión especial, mi familia espera adentro.

**Corey:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Laney:** Y por eso te llamé al teléfono de ocasiones especiales, los miembros menos malos de mi familia vinieron a cenar. Pasa.

_(Laney entra)_

**Kon:** ¡AJAJAJA! _(Corey entra en la casa)_

**Laney:** Corey, esta es mi familia, mis dos hermanos menores, mi hermano que está en la milicia y mis tíos moralistas.

**Corey:** Kon, lo que quiera que quieras hacer, no lo hagas, ¿Por fis?

_(Corey se quita su camisa y pantalón, la familia de la Laney se sorprende, Corey agarra el mantel de aluminio y con la rellena su ropa interior. Kon empieza a imitar el baile y la Canción del Bebé Corey)_

**Kon:** Soy un gran bebé que baila como menso, sacudo mi trasero, sacudo mi trasero, soy un gran bebé que golpea sus traseros _(Agarra un pavo y empieza a golpearlo)_ ¡Golpea sus traseros, patea sus traseros! ¡Y a ti bruja caldufa te patearé por diversión!

**Hermano Mayor de Laney:** ¡¿Qué haces enfrente de mi familia?!

**Laney:** Tranquilo hermano, quizá es alguna costumbre ajena a nosotros.

**Kon:** No, esto lo hago cuando encuentro gente que me cae mal.

**Hermano Mayor de Laney:** Esto es una pesadilla vuelta realidad, hermana.

_(Corey y Laney salen de la casa)_

**Kon:** ¡Bebé poposeado! ¡Bebé poposeado!

**Laney:** ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

**Kon:** ¿Quieres ver un poquito más?

**Laney:** No, por favor, no quiero ver más... Alto, ¿Qué tienes en la boca? _(Se acerca a la boca de Corey)_ ¿Kon?

**Kon:** Ups, me atrapaste.

**Laney:** ¿Estás manipulando a Corey?

**Kon:** Si, intento infligirle dolor, hicimos una apuesta.

**Laney:** ¿Y lo hiciste bailar como un bebé semi-desnudo frente a mi familia? Wow, eso fue intenso.

**Kon:** Jejeje, jejeje, ¿Qué?

**Laney:** Buena suerte Corey, espero que ganes.

**Corey:** ¡Lo haré!

_(La escena cambia a la Casa de Konnie. Konnie lava los platos hasta que observa a Corey en la ventana)_

**Corey:** Hola Konnie. _(Corey entra en la casa)_

**Konnie:** ¡Corey! Oh, ¿A dónde vas? Kon, ¿Dónde estás?

**Kon:** Aquí estoy, chula.

_(T.V. camina cerca de ellos, con un tazón de nachos y unos auriculares)_

**T.V:** ¿Qué onda?

**Kon:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué está aquí T.V? Pensé que ya tenía su departamento de soltero.

**Konnie:** No importa qué, él seguirá con sus personajes.

**Kon:** ¡Jeje! Ese es mi niño. Como extraño el sótano de papá, ahh...

_(Corey se sienta en un sillón)_

**Konnie:** Corey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? por favor, dime.

**Kon:** Ahh, hicimos una apuesta, pero más que una apuesta, es una confrontación, intento que Corey admita lo difícil que es que alguien te use como traje, ¿Cómo gano la apuesta, mi amor?

**T.V:** Oye papá, ¿Por qué no intentas saltar hacia un volcán? _(Sigue escribiendo en su computadora)_

_(La escena cambia al Reino de Fuego. Kon hace que Corey se dirija hacia un volcán)_

**Kon:** ¡Ajajajajajaja! ¡Sí!

**Corey:** Yyy... ¿Qué ahora que o cómo?

**Kon:** ¡Ahora si el universo te va a dar tus besotes mi hermano! Y te va a dejar las marcas del amor. ¡Éntrale!

_(Corey se acerca a unos Lobos de Fuego)_

**Corey:** ¿Lobos de Fuego? ¿Ese es tu plan? Ay que mello'.

**Kon:** No no no no no, esa solo es una circunstancia fortuita, déjame darles una ventaja, a ver chiquitines ¡Vengan con papá! ¿Quién pidió premio con sabor a carne?, ¡Venga! ¡Venga! _(Kon hace que Corey saque unas rocas para los Lobos de Fuego de su mochila)_

**Corey:** ¡No, mi premio!

_(Los Lobos de Fuego lamen y muerden un poco a Corey, quemándolo)_

**Kon:** Tómala mi hermano, hasta a mí me dolió.

**Corey:** A chi' chi' chi', como sea.

**Kon:** Ni hablar, continuemos.

_(Kon hace que Corey dé una vuelta y que se coloque de cabeza, luego Kon estira sus piernas y conduce a Corey hasta la punta del volcán)_

**Corey:** Ah, se ve caliente.

**Kon:** Así es caballerito, el tren del dolor ha llegado a su última estación, ¡Wooh wooh!

_(Kon se sujeta a una roca, llevando a Corey hasta la lava)_

**Corey:** ¡Estoy listo hermano, hazlo! ¡No eres nada lava, no eres nada! ¡Puedo contigo!

**Kon:** Solamente pide piedad y te salvarás.

**Corey:** ¡ESO JAMÁS!

**Kon:** Ni hablar mi hermano, yo nada más te recuerdo que vives de tu físico, ¿Eh?

**Corey:** ¡Si bebé, se siente bien, amo el calor en mi cráneo, wooauhh!

**Kon:** Ahh, que no se diga que no te lo advertí, ¡Trabaja cerebro a la parrilla!

**Corey:** ¡Tú éntrale, turrón bailando!

_(Corey baja un poco más, quemando la parte superior de su cabeza)_

**Kon:** Ah canijote, este chico está loco. No sé por qué, pero comienzo a pensar que jamás se rendirá.

_(Corey hace un grito agudo, luego Kon comienza a gritar también y ambos vuelven a la cima del volcán)_

_(Corey escupe a Kon)_

**Corey:** ¿Qué pasho? Me robaste la victoria.

**Kon:** Tienes razón hermano, mis moretones son besos del universo, que sabio te has vuelto.

**Corey:** ¡Si te gané! Y en tu carota.

**Kon:** Si hombre, en mi cara.

_(Corey entra en Kon y lo vuelve a usar de traje)_

_(Corey salta hacia el volcán)_

_(La escena cambia al Dulce Reino. Se observa a Corey y a Kon cubierto de vendas en el hospital del Reino)_

**Kon:** ¿Qué pasotes?

**Corey:** Jajaja.

_(Las Enfermeras Payaso entran por la puerta)_

**Gran Enfermera Payaso:** ¿Ya están listos para su rehabilitación, chamacos?

**Enfermera Payaso Líder: **Comenzaremos con terapia de cuerpo completo.

**Corey:** ¡NOOO!

**Kon:** ¡Siii!

**¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado el episodio (N/A: ¿alguien noto que amo hora de aventura?) Por cierto perdón por clasificación M eso pasa cuando le enseñas a alguien a subir fics -.- sin más que decir bye**

**-Chica sin nombre**


End file.
